Stars are Blind
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: Sam and Mercedes were married right after high school. Everything always seemed perfect since they were the golden couple, but they learn that marriage isn't easy. Happy times and horrible times are in their future. Can they keep things together or will the one thing they never thought they would do in their future? A journey that should never be taken lightly.


**Marriage is Golden**

Sam looked down at his wife smiling as he watched the sunlight come through the window and hit her naked back. She looked cute as she slept and he wanted to keep her in that moment for a while, but he knew that they had to head to class soon and he didn't want either of them to be late. Even though he didn't want to wake her, he had to because he knew it took her a while to get ready for the day. Moving his hands under the covers, he started to run his hands over her curves. He remembered the first time he noticed how she filled out her outfits with her amazing curves and how much she had just grown into the sexy lady she was right now. Shaking his thoughts from his head before they were both late for class because he had to have her, then again it wouldn't be anything new. "Mercy baby wake up. We have to get to class" he watched her bury herself further into the covers. His wife really wasn't a morning person and they always went through this fight. Pulling the covers completely from her body, he watched her try to find them "come on baby I know how much you hate being late, so get up and I promise we can have sexy time in the shower" he walked to the bathroom knowing it wouldn't take her long to fully wake up and join him.

He started the shower waiting for it to warm up as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist "glad to see you awake" turning he looked down at his gorgeous wife of 3 months. Never did he think he would marry his best friend or be married right out of high school. Of course he was happy that he married to Mercedes and he wouldn't change it for anything. They grew up being the best of friends since they were in diapers and when he started to notice the change in their friendship, he knew that he had fallen in love with his best friend. Of course he never thought she would end up doing that same thing, but she did and for that he was grateful for. He started to notice her womanly curves and he couldn't help, but to love her as a whole. Of course everyone that she was pregnant because of how quickly they got married after high school, but that wasn't the reason at all, he just loved her and knew she was it for him. He didn't want to wait another minute to make her his officially, so a couple of weeks after they were out of school they were married. Spent a great week on the perfect honeymoon before they were packing up and moving to their new place that was close to where they were going to be attending college. They were both accepted to Ohio State and things so far had been working out. Since Mercedes parents were paying for their place he had a part time job at a local music store. The money he made went to paying for dates with his wife or for gifts that he got urges to buy her.

"Sammy, I thought we were going to have sexy shower time" he shook his head clearing his thoughts as he looked down at his wife "of course we are" he bent down kissing her with a burning passion. Since last night they had some fun, they were both naked which he thanked everything for because he didn't want to be bothered with clothes right now. Sam knew he couldn't take his time to explore every inch of her body since they had to get to class soon and he didn't want to make either of them late. Later tonight he could cherish every curve of her voluptuous body. Pulling her into the shower with him he grabbed her sponge putting some shower gel on it and started to massage it into her body. He made sure to get every inch of her body, of course taking his time on other parts. When he was done he allowed her to stand under the water to get the soap off before he watched her turn her attention to him. Seeing her walk to him with soap in her hands wondering what she was going to do, but his questions were answered as she took his dick into her hands and started to move her tiny hands so slowly. "Shit Cedes" he could hear her laugh and he knew that she wanted to do her torture, but they just didn't have the time right now. Removing her hand he grabbed her lifting her up by the ass and putting her back against the shower wall. "Baby I wish I could let you have your fun, but we need don't have the time. I promise later you can have all the torturous fun you want" he didn't give her the time to really answer him before he was thrusting into her hot tight core. No matter how many times they had sex, he never got over the feeling of how tight she was. Intertwining their fingers he lifted them above her head as he pounded into her taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it as if he was a starving baby, rolling his tongue around it knowing just how much she loved it.

He continued his hard fast thrust into her as his mouth enjoyed the twins before detaching himself from her. Turning her so she was facing the wall "brace yourself" he allowed her to put her hands on the wall before thrusting into her from behind. Hearing the curse words that left his beautiful angel's lips made him smile. He kept the same pace he had going earlier as he kissed down her back before biting into her should and rolling his tongue around it to ease the pain he just caused. He moved one hand in between her legs and started to rub her clit as he pounded into her relentlessly. "Sammy I'm about to" he sped up his motions wanting to bring her over first before he hit his release which was coming faster then he expected. Feeling her arch her back against him, he heard his name leave her sweet lips and he knew that she came. A few thrusts later and he was releasing inside of her with her name leaving his lips. Holding her tightly so she didn't fall on her unstable legs, he pulled her back to the water and this time washed both of their bodies. "I swear every time you try to kill me more and more" he laughed kissing her "I can't help it that I can't resist that sexy body of yours" he tapped her nose before finishing up their shower. Shower time was always one of his favorite things of course after bath time. Helping her dry off he dried off his body before walking to their room, so he could get dressed for the day.

As he finished getting dressed he looked at her when she started to speak "I'm going to be a little late tonight since I have a study group for that huge test I have tomorrow. I'll just grab something to eat while I'm out" he frowned at the thought of not seeing her until later tonight, but he knew this was something she had to do. Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do while she was studying for her test with her group. Maybe he would go hang out with Blaine since it's been a while since they had been together just hanging out. He was busy with school and getting things all together with his boyfriend who just happened to be Mercedes best friend. "That's fine baby. One of us has to be the straight A student" he laughed lightly before giving her one last kiss that would have to tie him over until she came home. Grabbing his bag he looked at his wife "have a good day baby, I'll see you when you get home. Don't study too hard" he gave her one last kiss before he was out the door and on his way to his first class of the day. While walking to it, he shot a quick text to Blaine to see if he would be available to hang with him and he was glad that his friend said yes.

To Sam his classes dragged on and it didn't help that he didn't hear a single word from Mercedes all day. He sometimes hated that classes came in between the being together. According to those closest to him mostly his parents, kept telling him that he was still in that honeymoon stage of his marriage. He saw it as a guy who was madly in love with a girl who just happened to love him back. After his last class of the day he went to meet up with Blaine deciding hanging with him would help to kill all the time he would have wasted at home staring at walls. Seeing his best friend he smiled feeling like it's been way too long since they both hung out together. "Hey Blaine" he gave him a hug before standing in line since of course they met at a coffee shop. He still wasn't sure who was more addicted to the stuff, Blaine and Mercedes. "So how's life? How's Kurt?" he looked over at his friend looking him over trying to make sure there were no noticeable changes to him "life is busy with these classes that I'm taking. I barely have much free time, but I make things work. Kurt is good busy as well. Our schedules are so opposite that we have to schedule time for ourselves." He could see the sad look on his face and it made him think about how Mercedes and he still found time for each other during their busy weeks. "How's life with you and the wife?" hearing the mention of his wife he smiled "things are amazing. She had a study group tonight, so I had all this free time and didn't want to spend it alone at home" he knew he probably sounded a little pathetic, but he did hate being home alone without his wife.

After that conversation flowed between two old friends and it was a great way to spend the afternoon. After a while Kurt called saying he had free time, so Blaine left to go hang with his boyfriend. Looking at the time, Sam knew he still had a few hours before Mercedes came back home and he had no idea what to do. Deciding to take a walk since it was a decent night out and he didn't want to go back to their place just yet. As he was out on his walk he spotted Mercedes walking on the other side of the path with some guy he didn't know. Everyone who knew Sam Evans knew he got jealous quickly. Walking towards her, he was a man on a mission and that mission was to find out who this guy was and why she was with him instead of at her study group. Making it to them "Mercedes" he watched them both turn around, shock was written on her face. He wasn't sure if it was because she was caught with a guy or because he was there or it could be both of course. "Sam what are you doing here?" he kept eye contact with the guy even as he answered her question "I was out for a walk and I happened to see you. I thought you were supposed to be studying" now he turned his attention to her. Watching her shrug her shoulders stirred something inside of him "we were, but everyone was getting tired so I was on my way home" he looked from her to the other guy wanting an explanation.

The guy cleared his throat "Sam this is Michael, Michael meet Sam" he watched the guy extend his hand "it's nice to meet you Sam." Right now he was trying to figure out what this guy was up to, but for now he extended his hand and shook it. Looking back to Mercedes "well since I'm here I can walk you home now" he saw something flash in her eyes, but couldn't really put his finger on it "that's okay Sam. We were going to stop for coffee and talk about a few things regarding the test. I'll be home in an hour or two." Now Sam was really jealous because he was getting brushed off by his wife, but he was going to let her have her time right now. "Alright I'll see you when you come home" he went in for a kiss, but at the last minute he got her cheek since she turned her head "see you later Sam" with that he watched them walk off. _What the hell just happened_ was the only thing going through Sam's head right now. He just got blown off by his own wife and he knew as soon as she got home they were going to talk about this. Walking home he took a quick shower to calm down a little before sitting down so he could wait for his lovely wife to come in, so they could talk about things. An hour later he heard the keys in the door and he saw her walk through it. "Mercedes we need to talk" he heard the sigh escape her lips before he watched her walk to their bedroom. Getting up he followed her watching her take off her clothes trying his hardest not to just take her right then and there.

"Sam there is nothing to talk about. Michael is just a guy who is in my class, please don't make this something bigger then it truly is" looking at her he just wondered if he was making it a big deal or if he had a right to feel this way right now. "But you practically just brushed me off like I was no one though" he watched her walk to him "I'm sorry Sammy. I just didn't want to flaunt our relationship in front of him because he just broke up with his long time girlfriend. You know I love to show people that you are mine" that made sense to Sam in his own head. She was always thinking about others feelings "okay, but I want my kiss now" he heard her laugh which was like music to his ears "of course handsome" he bent down and kissed her. Something still seemed a little off in Sam's head, but he decided to ignore it all. It was Mercedes and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Pulling her to the bed he got under the covers pulling her with him. "I love you Mercedes Evans" he pulled her against his chest loving when he could just cuddle up with her at night "I love you too Sammy." Knowing that she loved him was enough to calm his thoughts and let him drift off to sleep. He wished that he would have captured that moment in time considering things were about to get rough for the both of them.

_AN: So I know that I need to work on the next chapter of my Puckcedes story, but this had been in my head begging for me to write it and I couldn't pass up the chance to do it. So here it is and I'll update this as well as my other one as much as possible. Hopefully you all like it and you know me I love to do angst things, but I promise there will be sweet stuff as well._


End file.
